This invention relates to a planting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system of containers to plant flowers, plants and the like wherein different flowers and plants can be planted in different containers and can be interchanged when desired.
People like to beautify their homes and yards. One way to beautify one's surroundings is to plant flowers, plants and the like. However, planting and gardening may be difficult for some people because of physical limitations or a lack of time.
Presently, when a gardener wants to plant a flower or plant in a particular location in his yard, he must physically plant the flower or plant into the ground at that location. This generally means, to plant some flowers for example, that the gardener must kneel for a period of time, first digging a hole for the flowers, then placing the flowers into the hole, treating and replacing the soil around the flowers, and compacting the soil.
Additionally, the gardener must plant his plants and flowers one at a time around his yard. Again, planting a flower or plant may take a significant amount of time and effort, as described. If the gardener desires many different flowers or plants planted around his yard, he would have to spend many hours performing all of this planting. Then, if the gardener wishes to remove a plant or flower from one location and place it in another location, he must physically dig up the plant from its original location and then dig a new hole at the new location and replant the plant or flower.
In the alternative, the gardener may plant plants and flowers into flower pots, which are conventional and well known in the art, and place these pots around his or her yard in desired locations. However, these plants and flowers are not planted into the ground. In addition, placing pots onto the lawn causes the grass underneath the pot to turn brown and possibly die. Thus, flower pots may generally only be placed on concrete or asphalt areas, such as sidewalks, driveways or decks, or some other surface other than the grass. This limits the placement of the flowers or plants.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a planting system that allows gardeners to plant flowers and plants without needing to physically kneel on the ground for long periods of time, allows gardeners to plant many flowers and plants in less time than conventional pots and containers, and allows gardeners flexibility in placement in his or her yard.